This invention relates to manipulatable and detachable container clamps, and in particular to an improved clamp for use with containers housing paint which is to be brush applied.
The prior art includes a substantial number of manipulatable clamps which may be applied to containers. United States patents of general interest include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,471 issued Apr. 20, 1993 to the present inventor;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,760 issued Sep. 21, 1954 to J. A. Vanoui;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,315 issued Apr. 17, 1950 to R. C. Drier;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,500 issued Sep. 22, 1959 to T. S. Thombs;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,633 issued Jul. 19, 1966 to D. Sakuta; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,261 issued Feb. 21, 1967 to R. L. Swanke